Sinking
by kyuutie
Summary: Lucy Griffin is 16 year old violinist (abandoned it 7 years ago,though) and suffers from depression from her mother's death. She hallucinates and claims her mother is "haunting" her. She locks away from the world for seven years straight, until she is finally forced to attend Sweet Amoris back her past, she goes. And she is finally confronted with the SINKING feeling in her.
1. Sinking

Lucy stood on stage, her hands grip on the bow moving as if it had a life of its own. Her silky dyed lilac hair had been put into a bun, and the bangs fell to the side of her face. The amused and amazed audience was unrecognizable to her; the only thing she could see was her mother. Her mother, who sat there with a smile on her lips and clapping quietly. Her brown hair was let loose and she was wearing what you'd expect a mother would wear; a cardigan and long skirt. She was still gorgeous, though.

The lilac haired girl smiled brightly with joy as she slightly twirled around the stage, her dress fluttering and the flowers in her hair shifting. When she finished, she didn't hear the audience clap; all she saw and heard was her mother and clapping with joy. Her eyes had a slightly elderly twinkle to it, and her rosy cheeks were admirable. She smiled with pride and a fluttering feeling in her heart as she watched her mother. She left the stage, still beaming. She continued to beam when she looked at the scores; she had gotten first place. She became a legend.

That was a long time ago, wasn't it?

Lucy laid lifelessly on her bed. _Around, seven years ago?_ She thought tiredly, looking around her messy bed. A brown teddybear along with music sheets were scattered on the floor. Her old and collecting dust violin case (with the real deal in it) was on her windowsill, along with a wilted daisy. Her silky sheets were falling off the bed, and her pillow felt ridiculously flat.

She moved onto her next side to stare at the door she hasn't opened in a long time. She stared at it with dull and colorless eyes, until she reached a hand at it. The ghost of her mother wandered there, a crooked smile placed on her face. She quickly retracted her hand back and pulled it to her chest. She curled up into a ball (fetal position) and tried to block out the sound of the audience cheering, her mother cheering. She wanted to cover her ears. But she didn't find the will to.

Her eyes looked up at the registration form on her desk to Sweet Amoris. She slowly got up, and reached her hand to it, slowly pulling it from the dusty desk. Slowly walking to her chair, she plopped her rear on it and flinched on how cold it was. She took out a pen, but realized the cap was off. She shook it and tried to write. No ink. She tried the next pen. Shake. Write. No Ink. Shake. Write. No Ink. Shake. Write. No Ink. Shake write no ink shake write no ink, no ink. No ideas. No idea what's going to happen to her. What's she going to do with herself.

She dropped the last pen in her collection onto the floor, adding to the pile. She eyed around the room and found a pencil. Picking it up and sharpening it with her sharpener, she finally filled out the form. Getting up and looking around the room for her bag, for money, she found her dusty piggy bank. She eyed it. She remembered her mother giving it to her.

Tears overwhelmed her eyes, and she grabbed the piggy. She smashed it into the floor no hesitation, and this caused footsteps to run upstairs. Snapping her head up, and looking back at the shattered glass, dollars, and many coins on the floor. She ran to the door before someone could open it, but it was too late. Looking worried, her aunt stood there panting. "What's wrong, Lu-Lu?" She hated that nickname, but she appreciated the use of her voice. "No...nothing." She began. She cleared her throat from not talking in so long.

"Your room is a wreck!" Her aunt -Nora is her name- walked around the room without any permission. "...Er." Lucy kept silent, biting back her tongue. She knew that she had blocked out Nora for so long, she at least deserves the comfort of looking around. She looked down at herself, noticing how she has gotten drastically skinny. Like sticks and bones, she and her mother used to say to the models on the magazines. "My, and you smashed the piggy bank your mother gave you!" Nora sighed.

Lucy now realized what she had done. She destroyed the last piece of her mother.

Screaming, she pushed her aunt across the room onto the bed. Nora yelped, falling back on the bed. She raised herself up, about to yell, but noticed Lucy on her knees and grabbing onto the pieces of the glass for life; so much, that blood grew out on her knees and hands. She was holding onto it like she wasn't going to live without it; that may have been the truth.

Nora felt like crying.

She stood up and walked to her desk, watching the registration slip. She needs to be stern with Lucy. She can't live like this; both her and the lilac haired girl. "Lucy, you're going to go to Sweet Amoris. I'm going to give you the money, and you're going to go out there and get better." Lucy flinched at Nora's tone, and nodded like a scared girl. Nora furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, Lucy...I just...Lucy, oh Lucy..." She whimpered quietly. "I'll go." Lucy began. She and her aunt met eyes.

"Okay."

I've been

 _sinking_


	2. Encountering

Lucy stood in front of the highly curious class, feeling highly uncomfortable. She decided to wear a black hoodie shirt along with a shorts. She also was wearing thigh highs and boots. Her lilac hair was out and her fake piercings were lined on her ear."My name is Lucy Griffin...I'm from America, no I'm not British-" She added, seeing a blue haired boy raise his hand curiously. "My mom was though, so I have a bit of an accent. My mom was a really kind woman- She taught me how to play the violin. I really love her." She was snapped out of the happy thoughts of her mother from snickering. A girl with blonde hair scoffed with a sly smile on her face. "Look, girls, we've got momma's girl here!" She laughed, and some students followed after her.

Lucy didn't have the strength to fight back. "Please, settle down!" Her science teacher yelled, and everything went into a hush. "I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, continue." She nodded. She gave a weak smile. "I'm not very mean or anything, I think..." She murmured. Everyone could see the tiredness in her eyes; but it also looked like she was begging not to ask her about it.

Lucy took a seat next to a Victorian clothed boy. He seemed to have his head in the clouds. Lucy didn't bother him, if anything her mouth was shut the whole half of class. It was only until they had to try the experiment out that she lightly tapped him. He jumped. "S-Sorry for bothering you but...the experiment." She began, twiddling with her fingers. She has not talked to a human being in a long time. She was never that great with talking, but now...she's just...ugh.

"Miss?" Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, I tend to do that." She mumbled, sitting up and touching things on the desk, confused and dazed. The experiment was quite simple; drop the metal rod into the tube and see how far the toothpick drives into the foam. "What's your name?" Lucy asked while dropping her rod. "Lysander. Yours?" He asked politely. "...Lucy...I said that in front of the class." She said, not really meaning anything from her tone. She just found it slightly amusing that he forgot. "Oh- Sorry. I often don't pay attention." He said, as he took the foam and other items when she passed it to him. "Don't worry, I do too." She smiled softly, and Lysander smiled back.

Class went swiftly, and Lucy stood. Walking out the class, however, she bumped roughly into someone. Falling on her rear, Lucy looked up hazily to see the blonde girl on the ground. "Sorry." Lucy blinked. "Watch where you're going, momma lover!" She hissed, standing up and brushing herself off. She loomed over Lucy. "Your mom was probably some slut, wasn't she?" She smirked. Lucy stood up, and was close to that snot's face.

"Yours was too, wasn't she?" She added innocently. "Don't get too cocky, new girl." She crossed her arms and turned on her heel. "Watch your back." Lucy didn't take this to heart. Honestly, she just wanted to avoid any confrontation. She sighed, and walked down the hallways. It wasn't until she bumped into yet another person that she got a tiny bit irritated. "Sorry," He heard a boy's voice say. She looked up and met gazes with lovely golden eyes. Golden eyes that reminded her of her mother.

She stepped back fast, and panted. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, and cupped her mouth. The next second, she could have sword she saw an image of her mother's flowing brown hair, and her bangs covering her eyes, followed by a burgundy dress. She saw that same crooked smile curl to her lips. She panted harder.

 _Mom?_

 _Yes?_

 _You'll be by my side forever, right?_

 _Of course!_

 _Forever and ever?_

 _And ever, and ever._

The need to vomit overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees. Breathing heavy, she went on her hands.

 _Mom, so what's this thing called?_

 _It's a violin, dearest Lucy._

 _It's so pretty!_

 _Would you like to know how to play it?_

 _YES!_

The multiple and images of her grey skinned mother surrounded her, as she looked around. Dizzy. So damn dizzy. She felt light headed. She wanted to sleep. Slowly falling to the side, she didn't care if she was going to greet the hard ground. Maybe it'll bring her back to reality. The reality her mother is not coming back to her. Arms grasped her, and pulled her up onto its back. She couldn't see it, but this person had a nice smell.

It reminds her of her mother.


	3. Explaining

Lucy Griffin is a 16 year old violinist (but abandoned it 7 years ago) and suffers from depression due to her mother's death. She also hallucinates often about her mother and that she's "haunting" her. When the news arrived her mother died, she locked herself in the room and had a tantrum. That was also the beginning of her panic attacks.

-Appearance-

Lucy has lilac (dyed) hair with slightly black edges. Her bangs often fall to the side of her face, loosely covering her eyes. Her hair on the other side is pulled back behind her pierced ears (fake piercings, of course). Another thing from the beginning of the series is that she has dark circles under her eyes and dull blue eyes (taken from her father). She often wears black clothing (despite having a thing for pastel).

-Personality-

When she was a child, she was a bright and curious child who depended on her mother for a lot of things. She often worried when her mother went off somewhere and cried when she did. She was also very interested in the violin, and when performing never noticed anyone but her mother. Now, from since the age of nine, she has been reduced to a silent, reserved, and depressed child who often avoids confrontation. She's unenthusiastic and is very easy to break. She gets very emotional and whenever her friends leave she will start crying and whimpering, probably in a corner. I'm planning to slowly and gradually from at least the middle of the story to turn her a bit happier and by the end of the series, make her the bright and happy child she was before.

-History-

At the age of 7, she began to learn playing the violin from her mother, and performed in many competitions. She became very known in the music industry, and she was always smiling. But, her mother suffered greatly from heart problems, and in the middle of one of Lucy's performances, she collapsed and had a heart attack. She died in the hospital, leaving Lucy with her aunt. Lucy cried a lot that night, and had to be dragged out of the hospital to get home. She locked the door and starved for the first couple of days, until she at night came downstairs and got food, and that's how it was every night for seven years.

-Facts-

She was very smart in school, her mother inspired her.

She's blind as a bat, so she wears contacts.

When she was a child, she had some meat on her bones. Now, she's thinner.

Often, she day dreams and has her head in the cloud.

Her aunt, now that they talk more often, forgets Lucy is there- She's just that quiet.


End file.
